


Things Change

by kailaris_rites_223



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ignoring Feelings, Jeff Davis sure as hell doesn't know, M/M, Multi, POV Stiles, Polyamorous Triad, Post-Nogitsune, Road Trip to San Francisco, Rock Music Appreciation, Romantic Sunset View, Surprise Road Trips, Teens being teens, Where is Beacon Hills in California?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailaris_rites_223/pseuds/kailaris_rites_223
Summary: Things have been different in their little trio of friends. Not a bad different, just...different. After almost losing Allison due to the Oni and the defeat of the nogitsune—and Stiles still felt guilt over that, that he almost killed her—the romance between Scott and Allison was rekindled once more. And while Stiles knew it was inevitable for them to get back together, he just wasn't expecting it so soon. And yet, Scott and Allison keep dragging him to places, trying to cheer him up. And Stiles doesn't know what to think of it all.





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> There is very little for this triad ship, and considering I personally like it myself, I wanted to add to it!
> 
>  
> 
> On a different note, in this fic, Stiles does not take his meds for ADHD due to his own anxiety relating to the possible side effects considering the trauma of being possessed has put him through. I do not condone this action, and, as the child of a nurse, strongly recommend you take your meds, as they are there to help. Your health, both mental and physical, is extremely important, and please remember that!

Stiles was not expecting two sets of eager brown eyes staring down at him when he first woke up. There was a lot of things Stiles had come to expect due to recent events, such as nightmares and sleepless nights, along with now the reappearance of sleep-walking. But this was  _definitely_  not one of them. He blinked a few times to process what the  _hell_ was even going on, but then it finally clicked.

"Scott? Allison?" The two of them hummed in acknowledgement, still staring down at where he lay in his own bed. "Why the  _fuck_  are you guys in my room?"

He watched the two of them share a look—they started to do that again these days—before looking back down at Stiles, looks of matching excitement on their faces.

"We're going out today." Scott started. "Little field trip." Stiles didn't move anything besides raising an eyebrow at them in question. Allison gave a quiet giggle before her grin grew wider, her dimples growing deeper at that. Stiles felt the back of his neck start to heat up, and with the hand underneath his pillow, clenched his hand in a fist to push that feeling downward.

"When are we heading out?" He asked instead of focusing on the heat on his neck. Allison walked over to Stiles' closet, opening it to peruse through his clothes, Stiles' gaze following her movement, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Once I pick out an outfit for you," Allison responded this time. Stiles turned his gaze towards Scott, and felt his stomach clench as he saw Scott's expression.

After that near-death experience with Allison from the stab wound from the Oni—curtesy of Stiles' inability to remove a vengeful nogitsune from his own mind—Scott had started to spend more time with her again. Sure, after the whole "dying in their parents' place" deal, the awkwardness had settled. It helped when Scott showed an interest in Kira, and Allison an interest in Isaac. But after that moment, where Scott was holding her in his arms while she was bleeding out and Isaac was calling the hospital, their relationship shifted once more. Kira decided to back off a bit on her advances on Scott, and Allison gently let Isaac down, to which he had just shrugged and accepted it.

And now here the two were again, circling around each other. Stiles always knew the two would end up together once more, but he thought it'd be after high school and maybe even part-way through college. He didn't expect it so soon; but that's what happens when one of them has an almost-death experience. What he didn't exactly get himself was why he was starting to react in a way that was eerily familiar to how he felt around Lydia for years. But he didn't want to examine that too closely. So now he was just watching Scott's face that clearly showed how in love with Allison he was, as she raided Stiles' closet.

"You always wore your heart on your sleeve," Stiles muttered, propping himself up a bit more so he wasn't just laying flat against his bed still. Scott glanced over at Stiles at hearing that, sucking in his bottom lip as to prevent an embarrassed grin Stiles knew would be forming on his face right then. He definitely didn't analyze the way his heart picked up when those puppy-dog brown eyes met his own gaze, saying 'what can I say' in them.

"Here," Allison stated, cutting into Stiles and Scott's silent conversation.

Stiles balked when she threw one of his red flannels and a pair of jeans that Stiles was only 87% sure were his and not Scott's. She then moved to his dresser, opening them quickly to check what was in them before closing them. At the middle left drawer, Stiles watched her eyes light up before her hands were moving things in there until a black t-shirt got chucked at him as well.

"Put those on, brush your teeth, and meet us downstairs." Stiles looked over at Scott, both eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You guys actually went through the front door?" Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles' statement.

"Like you're any better at my house. Plus, I didn't want to explain to Allison the technique." This time it was Stiles rolling his eyes, but he just made a shooing motion with his hands to kick Allison and Scott out of his room.

He quickly got himself dressed, pulling on the clothes Allison had thrown at him before making his way to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, licking his lips before biting the inside of his cheek. "Calm yourself Stiles. This is just friends hanging out. Nothing more, got it?" He whispered this to himself as he turned the water on, splashing his face.

He grabbed his prescription bottle on his sink and stared at the label, where the words " **Methylphenidate (Ritalin)** " was printed in bold. He looked at the side-effects and winced, noting that within them, they mentioned it could cause " **delirium, panic, psychosis** ". Sure, Stiles knew of those things when he was first prescribed with it. But after the nogitsune, Stiles didn't want anything that could make him feel like he was losing himself again. He slowly put the bottle back down, gripping the edges of the sink, his fingers tapping the sides incessantly. He hadn't taken his meds anyway, since the whole evil-spirit-possession ordeal. One more day wouldn't hurt him.

He finished brushing his teeth and fixing his hair a bit before exiting the bathroom and making his way down the stairs. Leaning against the door was Allison, arms crossed over her abdomen. Stiles noted she tended to do that more often nowadays; it was probably a subconscious thing, as if protecting her own body from the possibility of getting stabbed once more. When her eyes met his, Stiles raised an eyebrow in a silent question. She just bit her bottom lip before grinning, those gorgeous white teeth of her and those prominent dimples making Stiles' stomach swoop.

"He's in the kitchen," she stated, nodding her head towards the room. "He thought you were taking too long and wanted something to snack on."

Stiles reached the bottom of the steps, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyebrow was still raised as he asked, "is that so?"

"Shut the fuck up," Scott stated from the kitchen, his voice slightly muffled by what Stiles assumed was food. "I can smell your judgement from here." And in the next moment, Scott was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, exiting the kitchen/dining room area.

"Was the big bad alpha hungry?" Stiles teased. This caused Scott to flip him off before walking by him, playfully pushing Stiles closer to the door.

"C'mon you dick," Scott stated fondly, grabbing his denim jacket he usually wore when he rode his dirt bike before opening the front door. "We're taking Roscoe."

Stiles tilted his hands in confusion, to which Allison answered, "we rode Scott's bike, and while it's rather fun, we both know you aren't a fan of it, as well as it can't fit all three of us." And with that, Allison followed Scott out the door, leaving Stiles to grab his keys and close the door behind him.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He asked this as he walked down the porch steps towards his car, where Allison was sitting on the hood while Scott leaned against the passenger side.

Once he approached the two, Scott deftly grabbed the car keys from Stiles' hands. " _Nope_ ," Scott stated, walking to the driver's side. "Now get in." Allison hopped off the hood and entered from the passenger side and climbed into the back seat, leaving Stiles the front.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles allowed Scott's suddenly bossy exterior as he climbed into the front seat. As Scott started the car, Allison grabbed the aux cord and dragged it towards the back seat, plugging her phone into the stereo. As the blue jeep started to make its way onto the highway, a familiar set of chords started to play over the speakers. Stiles turned his head to look at Allison, blinking rapidly at her.

"Really?  _'Smells Like Teen Spirit'_  by Nirvana?" Allison just gave a giggle and a shrug in response. Stiles turned his head to look at Scott, who was biting back a grin. Stiles then watched as Scott cranked his window down. Then Allison looked expectantly at him for a moment. "Aw fuck it," Stiles muttered before cranking down his window and turning up the music.

The music kept changing, each song surprising Stiles more and more as he learned of Allison's appreciation of rock from the 70s through the 90s. At some point, they exited out of Beacon Hills' forest disposition, leaving them to the flat fields of farm country of the California valley. When this occurred, Allison gave a shout, frankly startling Stiles, resulting him to grip his chest.

" _For fuck's sake Allison!_ " Stiles exclaimed, causing two burst of laughter to come from Allison and Scott. Scott then gave a playful howl— _thankfully not an actual howl_ —after Allison's shout, causing Stiles to face towards the open window. "I'm in a car with wild people!" Laughter erupted once more.

As a familiar  _stomp-stomp-clap!_  started over the radio, both Allison and Scott gave whoops of joy. Stiles turned his head to already see Allison already stomping her feet and clapping to the rhythm. Stiles then turned his head to see Scott grinning like crazy. Allison then shouted, " _Come on Stiles! You know you want to!_ "

And, well, she wasn't wrong. When Stiles started to stomp and clap along, Allison and Scott both gave another cheer before the singing started. Allison, who Stiles was learning had very good taste in music, started to sing along. And while she wasn't completely on-key, it was good enough for their rag-tag group in the car. At the chorus, Stiles couldn't help but join in with Scott and Allison there, still stomping and clapping. Next was Scott, with his gravely-punk singing voice that Stiles kind of actually adored since it rarely made an appearance, and then the chorus. Towards the end of the chorus, the two gave him a look.

Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes before singing along to the song itself. " _Buddy you're an old man, poor man, pleading with your eyes, gonna make you some peace some day! You got mud on your face! Big disgrace! Somebody better put you back into your place!_ "

The chorus of the stereo was drowned out as Allison and Scott cheered loudly, causing Stiles to laugh. His singing was no way good, and was pretty off-key, but at the moment? None of them seemed to car. They were all just teenagers, high on adrenaline and music and the fact that they were all still alive. Their impromptu music concert continued on for a few hours, none of them really noticing the passing of time. Stiles only started to notice his surroundings once they hit some pretty terrible traffic.

"What the hell...?" Stiles looked out the windows and windshield, his eyes widening as he saw where they were. He turned to look at Scott, who was trying his best to keep his glee in, before whipping his face to look back at Allison. "You guys are taking me to San Francisco?!"

Allison clapped her hands together, her grin so wide that Stiles felt like this was the best time in the world. It made him forget about all the supernatural bullshit they had been dealing with now for almost two years, and instead made him feel like he was just some regular teen skipping school to hang out with his best friends.

"We—meaning Scott and I—decided that we—meaning you, Scott, and I—needed to take a break from Beacon Hills for at least one day." Allison's brown eyes were so bright that Stiles had to look at her nose, or else he would get lost in all the life in them. "And since I used to live in San Francisco, I know the city pretty well here."

Stiles turned back to look out the windshield, leg bouncing rapidly as all the pent-up energy of staying in the car was now  _finally_ getting to him. "What are we going to do first?!"

"We're going to Wharf 49 first." Stiles' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, which caused Scott to give a snort of laughter from the driver's seat.

"Where the hell is that?"

"Well," she started, her voice carrying a sing-song tone. "It's more commonly known as Pier 39."

Stiles jerked his whole body back to look at Allison this time, the brunette giggling in the back seat as he eyed her. "You're telling me that we're going to a tourist attraction that  _isn't_  Alcatraz?" He almost sounded offended, but Scott placed a hand on his shoulder then.

"Don't worry, the ferry ride to Alcatraz is in that area. We got tickets for a little later in the afternoon, considering we got here around 11 am." Stiles looked down at his phone, his eyes wide.

"Jesus Christ! What time did you guys wake me up?!"

"6 am," Scott and Allison replied in unison without a trace of guilt. Instead, they sounded downright  _mischievous_.

"You two are fucking heathens, I hope you know that." Laughter was once again heard from them. "Since you all dragged me out at such an ungodly hour, you guys are buying the touristy shit I want."

"Was already planning on it Stiles," Scott stated, his voice sounding fonder than Stiles expected it to. This caused Stiles' heart to pick up a bit, like the  _traitor_  that it was.

Deciding that saying anything more might result in revealing too much about his feelings towards the two, Stiles just turned to look out of his open window, appreciating the cool breeze. He closed his eyes as he started to get comfortable, but then jolted them open, turning to look at Scott.

"Are we driving on the Golden Gate Bridge?!" The gleeful giggling from Allison just answered Stiles' question when Scott didn't answer besides sucking his bottom lip in to stop a trademark crooked smile of his from growing on that handsome face. "For fuck's sake, why don't you tell me these things!"

"It's not a surprise if we tell you Stiles," Scott responded back, his tone very much playful and somewhat sarcastic in that moment. Stiles pointed at Scott in an accusatory way.

"Hey you, Mister True Alpha, I'm the sarcastic one, we've talked about this already." He could hear Allison dying in the backseat at this whole interaction between the two.

Scott's retaliation was just to lean over and playful snap at his fingers, resulting in Stiles jerking them back and pressing his hand tightly against his chest. Stiles knows that Scott wouldn't bite him unless it was their last option, but it didn't mean they couldn't joke about it. If they couldn't, who could?

The traffic within the city was so terrible, Stiles felt like he was dying of boredom as they made their way to the parking garage that was across from the Pier, to which Scott paid for parking before they  _finally_  got out of the jeep and started to walk through the town. While Stiles had been joking about the tourist aspect, he was rather shocked at how many people actually were there at the wharf. Next to him, Scott wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders, and Stiles tried to not feel a little down at seeing Scott reach for Allison's hand with his own and see her intertwine their fingers.

The first place they entered was the Hard Rock Cafe, partially because Scott wanted to browse in the shop, and the other part being that they were all pretty damn hungry. They got seated in the restaurant, and the next thing Stiles knew, Scott was dragging him out of the booth—much to the humor of Allison, apparently—to check out the guitars that hung around the walls. Stiles recognized a few of the names on the plaques under the guitars—Nirvana, Journey, Van Halen. It was Scott who was more into them, so it gave Stiles a moment to actually look at Scott and take in everything. To make mental notes on what has changed about Scott, and what has stayed the same.

As they got farther across the restaurant, he finally realized that Scott hadn't let go of his hand, and that they were essentially holding hands. Stiles couldn't help the blush that settled on his face at that moment, and he  _knew_  that Scott could hear the speeding up of his heartbeat and could probably smell the feelings wracking through Stiles at that moment. But thankfully, Scott decided to ignore them in favor of walking back to their booth, where Allison had ordered their drinks already. They settled back into their booth, Stiles instantly attaching his mouth to the straw, and they just talked.

There wasn't anything major to talk about. They avoided any explicit topic that was supernatural for once, instead talking about their plans for senior year and hopes for college. Scott voiced his concern of not being able to get into a nice college, due to his grades and attendance record. Stiles mentioned his own concern for all the bills that were going to pile up. Allison brought up the fact that sometimes her nightmares just consisted of constant darkness and noise. It wasn't exactly an uplifting talk, but rather one that just lifted a weight off their shoulders. It wasn't often that they got to talk about this stuff; their lives had just become too busy to just sit and talk. But here, it gave them a chance to just be teenagers.

They ordered their food and kept talking; when their food arrived, they ate and talked. They chose to forgo dessert, in the name of browsing in the shop. Allison eyed some cute pajamas, while Scott just looked through the t-shirts. Stiles didn't particularly want anything from the shop, so instead he decided to follow Allison as she shopped.

"Thanks, by the way," he stated in a quiet voice, knowing full well that Scott was listening in anyway.

"For what?" Allison didn't turn her attention from the clothes, her voice a controlled kind of casual.

"For...all of this..." Allison turned around as Stiles gestured in general to where they were. "You and Scott. Taking me out. San Francisco. The car ride. Just...I needed this." That controlled casual air she had been holding fell away as her eyes grew soft and fond. She placed her hand on Stiles' face gently, resulting in Stiles' breath getting caught in his throat.

"Stiles, we care about you. We know that you needed some time to recover. And, if I'm being honest, we all just needed this. The time to be normal teenagers for once in our lives since sophomore year." Stiles gave a breathy chuckle.

"You're not wrong." The corners of her eyes crinkled in that way that Stiles had come to adore before gently bringing her hand back to her side.

In the end, none of them bought anything there. They then made their way down the Pier, window-shopping most of the time and only going in when something caught one of their attentions. When it got close to 1, Allison and Scott pulled Stiles towards the area where you waited for the ferry to Alcatraz, and Stiles couldn't help but feel excited. He remembered reading about Alcatraz when he was little, and he knew that Scott remembered too, if the looks he was giving Stiles said anything. Although Stiles was excited for the tour, he didn't seem to consider the fact that he would get a little sea sick on the quick 10 to 15 minute trip. He shut his eyes tightly, his arms pressed against his stomach while Allison and Scott both rubbed his back to try to calm his stomach.

At one point, Scott had to go to the bathroom, and Allison went to find a bag—just in case—leaving Stiles trying to combat the sea sickness alone. "You know young man," said a woman. Stiles opened his eyes and turned his head slowly, seeing an older woman, maybe in her late 50s with dark brown hair that was slowly graying and soft wrinkles in her rather tan face, grinning softly at him. "You're a very lucky man. Having partners that attentive and caring."

Stiles' eyes widened as he heard that, shaking his head for a moment before he gave a groan. He bent forward to press on his stomach a bit more before he took a deep inhale. "They're not-" he stopped as he turned his head, trying to not gag. When he turned his head back to look at the lady, she gave a wink at him.

"Ah, I get it." And with that, not letting Stiles try his best to correct her, she turned to look out at the water. It was at this time that Scott came back, followed a few moments later by Allison.

Thankfully, they were able to get onto the island, although Stiles still felt a little sick from the rocking. It soon wore off, however, as they started to trek their way across the island. The energy Stiles had earlier came rushing back, and he had to watch himself to make sure he didn't blurt out facts that the tour guide hadn't yet stated yet. Scott was looking at him with amusement, and Stiles knew he found the struggle Stiles was having to be amusing. Allison seemed to be a little bit bored, and when he thought about it, he realized that she had probably been on this tour a few times, considering she lived in the town. As they kept making their way through the island, Stiles made a mental note to ask Derek or Argent if maybe this prison was also created to hold supernatural beings as well as human criminals.

The best part of the tour was when they actual got to tour parts of the actual prison building itself, seeing the cell with the cot, the bars. Just, everything about it was exciting and Stiles loved it. In the gift shop, Stiles couldn't help but get an "I Escaped Alcatraz" t-shirt. This resulted in Allison demanding Stiles to go to the bathroom to try it on, to which he did only to get his picture taken immediately by Scott. Allison laughed at Stiles' glare as she raced to hug him, resulting in the two laughing. Scott took another picture, and Stiles didn't have it in him to even act upset. Everything was too perfect at the moment.

The ferry ride back resulted in another bout of sea sickness, but then as they walked across Pier 39 once more, they just took in the sights. They ended up getting a bucket full of Trish's Mini Donuts, although Allison kept slapping Stiles and Scott's hands to keep them from sneaking some. As it started to get close to sunset, they made their way back to the car. This time, it was Allison who sat in the front seat and turned up the music once more. However, they didn't say anything, as it seemed Allison didn't want him to hear whatever she and Scott were talking about.

They made their way through the city, Stiles appreciating the architecture of the city and the apartments, the style and the life the city itself seemed to have. They soon drove out of the main city, much to Stiles' confusion, and started to head towards a part that Stiles wasn't at least familiar within his knowledge of San Francisco. It seemed that Scott and Allison knew exactly what was going on, and soon enough, they were pulling up onto a ledge for parking where there was an obvious path down towards the water's edge.

Scott and Allison both got out of Roscoe and waited for Stiles, both grinning at him as he tripped out. Scott made his way to the back of the jeep and pulled out a small freezer that Stiles had no idea had been back there. The two made their way down the path, stopping and looking back occasionally to make sure Stiles was following. They finally made it down at the beach by the water's edge, and Stiles had to take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the scenery.

"Where are we?" His voice was quiet, barely heard over the lulling crash of the waves on the sand.

"Lands End," Allison supplied as an answer, walking up behind Stiles and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's a nice place for us to just be here without any disturbances, plus it's a great place to watch the sunset." She then guided him over to where Scott was seated in the sand, the cooler having been opened to present simple sandwiches and drinks.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Stiles stated as Allison sat down next to Scott and reached over Scott's lap to pat the spot next to him. "This all seems really..." He waved his hands a bit rapidly as if to prove his point. "Really romantic..."

"Stiles," Scott stated, his voice soft yet firm. "Just sit your ass down and watch the sunset." Deciding to not argue with that statement, Stiles took a few steps before settling next to Scott.

He kept his eyes focused on the horizon, not wanting to think too much about this whole thing; it wasn't very effective. Stiles couldn't stop his mind from trying to connect dots and make theories as to what was going on along with the fact that this was made to help recover from everything they just went through. He shivered when a breeze from the ocean came sweeping in. This caused Scott to lift his arm and wrap an arm around Stiles, and in glancing over, Stiles noticed that Allison was also pressed against Scott's chest.

Maybe it was a pack thing? Scott almost lost the both of them within a week, so maybe this was his way to reassure himself that they were still there. But then why wouldn't Isaac or Lydia be there also? Why not Derek as well? It was just all so confusing to Stiles.

"I can hear you think," Scott muttered, causing Stiles to jump as he felt Scott's lips pressed against his hair. Scott gently brushed a hand over Stiles' side, a repetitive up-and-down motion, resulting in Stiles to lose some tension that was building. "Just relax and enjoy the sunset. Eat a sandwich if you're hungry."

Stiles was a little hungry, but not enough to move himself from his current spot pressed against Scott. He just let himself focus on all the colors the sunset gave, the reflection off the ocean creating one of the most gorgeous views Stiles had seen in a really long time. Comfortable silence was settled over the three of them, and it stayed until the sun finally dipped under the horizon, the stars starting to make a more obvious appearance in the sky as it got darker.

"This has been the best day," Allison spoke softly, now almost resting her head in Scott's lap, closer to Stiles now. She was looking up at the two of them, a warm grin settled on her face.

And Stiles just watched as Scott leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, seeing the familiar way they slotted together. Two former star-crossed lovers meeting once more, in a more tender and less-rushed moment. Stiles started to lean away from the two, wanting to give them some privacy as well as just give himself room to breathe, but was stopped as Scott's arm around him grew firmer.

"Where're you going Stiles?" Allison was looking up at Stiles now, her own eyes now mirroring the stars above them, wide and bright and awe-inspiring. Scott was now sitting straight up again, his head tilted down to look at Stiles with a raised eyebrow in question.

"To give you guys- to not be-" He stammered over his words, unable to find the right way to portray what he's trying to say.

That he's not a part of this. That he never was, and that he never will be. That he needs to give himself some space. To give himself space to remind himself that they don't want him the way they want each other. They seemed to come to the conclusion his own mind was, as both their looks softened.

"Oh Stiles," Scott breathed out, leaning down a bit to bring his face closer to Stiles'.

 _This can't be real_ , Stiles couldn't help but think.  _This was another trick._ A leftover from the nogitsune fucking up his mind. However, the light cinnamon smell Scott's breath had—he hated peppermint toothpaste, it was too pungent for his heightened senses—was too real. Stiles looked down at the pale and slim hand gripping his own, Allison's calloused fingers brushing against the back of his hand. Her hand had five fingers on it. This was real. Stiles' dreams were never this good anyway. Never this self-indulgent.

"Please, can I?" Scott left the question up in the air, all of them fully knowing what the rest of that question was. And Stiles couldn't nod his head fast enough in agreement.

"Please-" he choked out, letting his eyes fall closed as Scott pressed his lips to Stiles' own.

They were a little waxy yet chapped at the same time. Must be some of the chapstick leftover from Allison. At that thought, Stiles almost jerked back, but Scott's hand moved to gently squeeze the back of Stiles' neck, and Allison's hand squeezed Stiles' hand tightly. So he didn't pull away. Instead, he let himself sink into the way Scott kissed. Scott was skilled where Stiles was inexperienced, but they knew each other so well that they just knew how to slot together. Stiles couldn't tell how long it actually lasted, only that it felt like a lifetime and like time froze at the same time.

When Scott pulled back and loosened his grip on Stiles' neck, Stiles let his eyes flutter open. He took in the light pink dusting Scott's cheeks, the darker shade of pink of his lips, and Stiles couldn't help but lick his own.  _Stiles_ did that. Scott kissed  _him_. This was  _real_. A light tug at Stiles' shirt collar made him look down at Allison, still sitting in Scott's lap and looking up at Stiles with a look Stiles had only ever seen directed at Scott and Isaac. He pulled his hand away from hers, leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, both of them laughing as their noses brushed each other's chins. Her lips were different than Scott's; they were waxy from chapstick, and fuller, and a bit softer. But it was a good different. Both kisses were good in their own way.

When Stiles pulled away slowly and moved to lean against Scott once more, he finally noticed Scott's fingers threading through Stiles' hair. The silence was soft and hazy, reminding Stiles of a room illuminated by candlelight. He brought his fingers to the short brunette strands of Allison's hair, the silky smooth strands a self-indulgence Stiles had wanted to feel for a while now.

"What are we?" he whispered out into the night air and over the ocean, not daring to meet either of their gazes.

"We're us," Scott responded first, his voice equally as quiet. "We care for each other and like each other. What should it matter what we are." Stiles hummed in acknowledgement, taking a moment to let that soak into his mind and interpret it.

"I was thinking something along the lines of us all dating each other," Allison added a few moments later. "You know, like, sometimes I go on dates with Scott. Sometimes Scott goes on dates with you. Sometimes you and I go on dates. Sometimes all three of us."

"I..." Stiles swallowed, giving a small cough to clear his throat. "I like that idea."

They all just stayed together the way they were in that moment. They didn't get off that beach for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave kudos/comments, I thrive off of validation and opinions! And if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, please point them out to me!
> 
>  
> 
> Update: holy SHIT!!! I'm blown away at how many people enjoy this story! Over 100 kudos, just, thank you all SO much! And to those of you who have commented, thank you SO much also! Overall, thank you guys and I'm SO glad you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
